


my aurora, my jongdae (나의 여명, 나의 종대)

by onlywheniwalkaway



Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Body Worship, Confessional Sex, Experimental Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Knight Park Chanyeol, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen, Song: One and Only (EXO), Switching, Thighs, Whipped Park Chanyeol, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywheniwalkaway/pseuds/onlywheniwalkaway
Summary: chanyeol was willing to give up everything for the prince, and chanyeol was willing to take everything the prince was willing to give.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	my aurora, my jongdae (나의 여명, 나의 종대)

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching “The Handmaiden” and i was drooling buckets at the wxw love scene, and so i got quite ‘inspired’ to do a male version. hence, some lines are taken from the handmaiden's scene. and this is my first time writing porn, so take it easy on me ^^ so prepare yourself for some super heavy drooling that chanyeol is about to do to all over jongdae. also prepare for a cringefest.

* * *

* * *

It was a strange predicament. It was ridiculous to have a man so pretty to exist. It made no sense. A woman was the epitome of beauty with her soft complexion, her fragile features, her elegant moves, her gentle smiles, her rosy cheeks. A man was handsome. Of course, Chanyeol had come across some fairly womanly men, but their beauty was only ever a tiny portion of what beauty a woman could be.

Here in his lowly presence was this beautiful prince. Half-dressed and barely a foot out of bed. Chanyeol was not ready for the beauty of it all. The prince appeared to be an artwork breathing life into his soulless bones. Ripe. Supple. Fully boomed. Ready for the taking. For the picking.

With all the intricately painted mural surrounding the room and the priceless silk blanket donning the prince’s body, nothing compared to the prince. Nothing. Jongdae was the only thing that caught his eyes, and Chanyeol as the royal knight was ready at all times to give his life away or keep hanging on for Jongdae as he saw fit. Chanyeol was willing to be used to in whatever ways Jongdae wanted.

Skin white reminding Chanyeol of the Skelton flowers with all the purity of snow and would turn impeccably translucent under a drop of morning dew. And Jongdae here was soft and white as snow, and yet his complexion turned ghostly pale blue, glowing under the moonlight seeping through the window. Chanyeol wondered if he could drown Jongdae in dew, would he be as translucent, would he curl into onto himself like the flower, would he turn plaint under his touch?

He was in his bed, trembling and mumbling words of nightmares plaguing his dreams.

Oh, sweet little prince. Chanyeol was quick to have come and answered his calls of distress.

“Chanyeol, will you stay by my side for tonight?” His voice laced with something sweet he wanted to taste, wanted to take a bite, wanted to swallow. Oh, sweet prince. Chanyeol would stay by your side every night he was allowed. Even if he was forced to, he would revel in it. Nothing in that sweet voice could ever fail to seduce the knight.

“Of course, my prince.” Chanyeol must have sounded too curt because it seemed to snap Jongdae into pieces as the young prince shook harder. “Is there anything I could do to relieve you of your pain?” The question rolled off Chanyeol’s tongue in bile. Chanyeol scoffed quietly to himself. His rough hands and being unkempt of a knight he was would bring Jongdae no relief. He knew he could not be worthy of the flower’s attention, but Chanyeol didn’t falter when it came to protection.

“Will you, my knight? Will you help with my troubles?” Jongdae’s shoulders relaxed, and Chanyeol’s heart was taken. The expanse of his shoulder was small. Compared to Chanyeol’s, Jongdae was not as broad as a man should be although Chanyeol could argue that with more years added to the training, Jongdae could widen his shoulders. Chanyeol wouldn’t be upset either way. He wanted to press his tongue along the width nonetheless no matter small or broad. Maybe, he could take a bite and see if the wound would fade or stay in red, purple, or blue. Chanyeol was always fascinated either way.

“Anything, my prince.” And _Everything._ Chanyeol wanted to add but failed to speak further seeing how the prince broke into a tender smile, eyes softer on the older knight, brows eased into relaxed creases. Chanyeol felt blessed every day to have been able to see the prince in such happiness.

The first time Chanyeol laid eyes on the prince was in the passing of seasons many years ago.

Chanyeol had been a lowly soldier, then. Lowly in rank, but everyone turned their eyes towards him when he was the only one who was able to break wind and appear before the palace and deliver the news of the enemy plans and whereabouts. The rest of the army was gone. Chanyeol was sure that he would be branded a coward, running away from the battle, a losing battle. Knowing his faith, Chanyeol had decided that he should, at least, offer penance by coming back to face the penalty himself.

From the way he dressed to the servants surrounding him, it was none other than the young prince. So small. So innocent. If Chanyeol were to stand before him, the prince would only be half his height. Chanyeol did not expect a young prince to have greeted the old bloody ragged knight with wonder. Before he was dragged away to his own cell to wait for further judgment, Chanyeol could hear the small voice so gentle with the wind.

 _“Won_ _’t_ _you let him bathe and give him proper food? He is our soldier after all.”_

The others could only agree to his wisdom, praising his wise and gentle heart for what could possibly be a traitor. Of course, the tender treatment was only a gentle promise made by the prince. The king had already taken him away for further questioning.

Maybe, it was the first time Chanyeol saw him or maybe, it was that tiny sympathy that the prince had offered because ever since then living in a dark and lonely cell, he could remember the young prince and his kind words.

Only when they had relieved him of any wrong-doings could he grazed the palace’s ground unscathed as he had informed them of the enemy strategies and planning despite running away. Chanyeol was the key to winning the next battle. Again and again.

 _“You.”_ The voice was familiar, and Chanyeol turned to the prince now slightly taller after a year passing. His striking deep blue cloak gave away his status, his tunic underneath decorated with embroidery and elegant gold lacing. _“You_ _’_ _re a tall one. Take me to the stable and help me mount my horse.”_

It was clear that Jongdae had slipped away from duties and intent to run off with the horses. Of course, with his tiny childlike stature, he couldn’t mount on his own. And Chanyeol was the perfect lowly soldier that would obey the young prince even if it was to indulge in his desires.

So Chanyeol watched in awe as the tiny prince held on to his bigger shoulders as he hoisted him up the saddle. Jongdae looked down toward him with a smile so bright that Chanyeol knew from that moment on he couldn’t get enough of. Chanyeol’s heart had never been fuller with praise as he strolled alongside the horse, keeping himself close to the prince, afraid that he would be swept up by the wind and fall.

 _“It_ _’_ _s not fast enough…”_ It was known that the prince was 13 years of age, and Jongdae’s short little legs couldn’t be kept secured by stirrup yet. Just a few more years, Jongdae would be a man soon. For now, the child whined, legs kicking the air _. “It_ _’_ _s not fun. Can_ _’_ _t you make it fun… What_ _’_ _s your name?”_

 _“Park Chanyeol, young prince.”_ It was a wonder watching a child throwing a tantrum. Chanyeol hadn’t seen something this pure in such a long time after years of bloodbath.

 _“Well, Chanyeol, won_ _’_ _t you ride with me? You know how to ride, right? Ride it as you ride it into battle, soldier.”_ It was Jongdae who held out his tiny palm for him.

Chanyeol knew that at that moment he was in too deep. The bright smile and welcoming hand. Eyes crinkling from above. Jongdae did deserve to be a prince like this. Awestruck by the beauty, Chanyeol delicately accepted the pretty hand and pressed his lips gently on his knuckles to prove his obedience. Soon, Chanyeol was on the saddle with the young prince pressed against his body closely. With his feet locked into the stirrup, Chanyeol grabbed a hold of the rein, near the young prince’s grip.

Once Chanyeol’s feet pushed down at his stirrup and held his reins high, the horse was off. It was the pure delight in the prince’s laughter and cheer that Chanyeol found himself falling deeper and deeper.

Like this, riding with the wind, bouncing freely with the prince in his arms, happiness bloomed in his chest, and Chanyeol was ready to give Jongdae more than a few horse leaps in the air. Chanyeol was ready to give everything if Jongdae allowed.

When they were finally found and stopped by the guards, Chanyeol was prepared for the punishment, anything, because it didn’t matter anymore, the world. Just for that one moment with the young prince was enough. As Chanyeol climbed off the saddle and let the guards restraint him, Jongdae ever so elegant in his position gazed down to Chanyeol with childlike astonishment before turning to the main guard, voice dripped with higher authority.

 _“What are you doing to him? Let him be. I want him.”_ It was a different time indeed because this time they listened. _“I want him by my side at all times. Won_ _’_ _t you, Chanyeol? Won_ _’_ _t you be my knight?”_

It was so beautiful it hurt. Chanyeol felt vines slowly creeping into his heart taking Chanyeol piece by piece, suffocating him with the splendor of it all. Jongdae high on his horse, hand-stretched out to Chanyeol, silently asking for his loyalty, his service. This time, Chanyeol bowed forward, taking the prince’s hand and kissed the knuckles, accepting his offer, giving himself up to serve his one and only.

Chanyeol never planned to be taken by a prince. Chanyeol never planned to be a knight, but with Jongdae, Chanyeol didn’t need to plan for anything. Chanyeol was there to fulfill Jongdae’s command. And he knew he was good at it. Everyone knew he was good at it. He had taken his training to become a knight with pure fervor and determination. Anything to please the prince.

For ten years, Chanyeol had kept his promise alive for Jongdae and would continue to do so until the end of times itself. 

“Come closer then.”

The chainmail on his chest suddenly felt heavier as Chanyeol stepped closer to the prince’s bed.

They had been closer than this. Jongdae would still offer his hand to let him ride on his horse even though Chanyeol had his own, even though Jongdae could ride it into battle better than he could. Each time, Chanyeol grew ever more delirious with want, but Chanyeol knew that his desires were worthless. Jongdae’s needs came first. Jongdae’s want was Chanyeol’s want.

“I told you not to sleep in your knightly garments, Chanyeol.” There was a soft reprimand in his voice. “Take them off and lay beside me.”

It had happened before, a sneak attack upon the prince. Chanyeol was still stuck in his heavy chains awoke to the lightless of sounds coming from Jongdae’s room. That night he took more than a few blows, saving the prince. However, with the prince looming over his bloodied body under the pile of assassins, Chanyeol felt that he was the one being saved instead. Ever since then the knight never took off his armors, prepared to protect his prince at all times.

Chanyeol stepped out of his uniform, keeping only his tunic and his trousers on. Jongdae was already leaning back and laid down, waiting for Chanyeol to join him. Soon, they were face-to-face lying beside each other.

“You didn’t check on me before I retreated to my chambers.” Jongdae whispers, brows slightly furrowed. Like this, Jongdae looked so beautiful, lit by the moonlight, soft underneath all the silk, hair flow freely unkempt without royal duties.

Chanyeol did. Chanyeol saw the ladies from faraway lands and gentlemen from the high seas flocking Jongdae, flanking him on all sides. It was Chanyeol’s duties to escort him to his chambers in the late evenings, but sometimes, Chanyeol knew when to not interfere. Jongdae’s heart was not his for the taking, and Chanyeol already accepted the fate, content with just watching only from afar, touching only what he could, doing only what he was permitted.

“You spent the evening late, my prince. I thought my presence was no longer needed.” Chanyeol knew Jongdae could entail from what he was trying to say. “I did keep watch, but I dared not interfere.”

“What if I was poisoned by the guests? Wouldn’t that have been a stain my brother’s celebration?”

“You are still breathing, prince.” Chanyeol didn’t realize it, but slowly he was following Jongdae’s soft exhales and inhales. His sub-consciousness had been wired to become one with his prince, and it overpowered him.

“I was upset, and I suppose it’s why it’d fueled my nightmare. You were not by my side.”

It wasn’t the first time the knight stayed away. Chanyeol was always watching; however, there were times that he watched from where anyone couldn’t see him. “I’m sorry, my prince.”

“Ah, Chanyeol. I can’t stay mad forever with you looking at me this way. I feel better,” Jongdae gifted him another smile, and Chanyeol’s breath hitched. For thirty-three years in his life, Chanyeol didn’t know what he _looked_ like when his gaze was upon the prince. There were whispers in the palace saying that he seemed possessed, under a spell, trapped in a cage. In a physical sense, Chanyeol agreed that he had been all those things for the prince, but was it that obvious that it could be deciphered from only his gaze?

So Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask, “What do I look like when I look at you?”

“Breathless. Happy. Excited. Attentive. Many things, Chanyeol. You look at me like I’m everything.”

“You are.” Chanyeol sighs. “But isn’t that how everyone looks at you?”

“I see. Is that why you didn’t escort me?” Jongdae shifts closer, and Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered at the supple flesh cascading down the prince’s torso, dark nubs hard and taunting under the cold, holding on Chanyeol’s attention, and the knight felt the need to latch on.

“I have no matter in meddling with your pursuers or who you pursue.”

“Chanyeol, you should’ve stolen me away from them either way.” Chanyeol could be reading the prince wrong. There was another meaning that could be implied, but Chanyeol did not let his imaginations run wild. “Do you know how hard it is to keep talking? Entertaining the guests? I have no interests in such things. It was my brother’s wedding anyway. I need not be the main attraction. I was looking for a way out of there, and you did not appear.”

Chanyeol didn’t know how to give an answer to his prince’s inquiry. Chanyeol had not expected him to be dissatisfied with the potential spark of meeting someone new in such festivity. The knight had always seen a gentle smile Jongdae worn for the guest although there was a curl to it whenever his eyes meet the older knight.

“There is someone…” Jongdae’s shoulders became tense again. The prince stared raptly at the knight before him who was going through a whirlwind of emotions. “I don’t know to approach him.”

“You’ve been greeting strangers for your whole life. How is it difficult that you don’t know how?” Chanyeol was definitely curious as to how this someone could render the well-spoken prince so speechless.

“He is no stranger. That’s what makes it difficult.”

“Is he someone I know?” Intrigued. Someone in the palace. Chanyeol should’ve spotted him long ago if so. He was always right beside the prince.

“I want to offer myself, but I’m afraid.” Jongdae’s voice was smaller. The prince looked defeated, and Chanyeol was there to reassure him.

“What’s there to be afraid of? I’m sure no one would be able to turn you away.”

“I don’t know. It’s just that… whenever he’s close… I just feel like…” Jongdae’s hands came to brush against his own cheeks. “When he touches me, I feel my face growing warm.” Then, Jongdae inched ever closer to the knight. Chanyeol could feel the heat in his whisper. “Tell me what does a man really want?”

“Pa-pardon?” Chanyeol slightly jerked back, eyes blinking at the curious prince.

“I am well-versed in romantic sweet talks, but the intimacy… at night…” Jongdae spoke to him as if it was so obvious. “I grew up without a proper mother to teach me. Father is well… he has his kingly duties. Brother… brother is with a wife. I doubt he has anything to offer I can work with. Books and poetries can only do so much, Chanyeol. I have no idea about any of this.”

Chanyeol’s heart leaped further and further. He chuckled at the nervous prince. Chanyeol rarely got to see such childlike worries written on Jongdae’s face.

“Do we start with a kiss?”

Chanyeol breathed out. It was late at night. The knight should be putting the prince to sleep.

So close now that they were only a breath away from one another. “Are you sure you want to let me show you?”

“I need comfort in learning something new. I trust you, Chanyeol. You give me comfort.” Jongdae smiled easily.

Although the candles were out, the moonlight was there to let Chanyeol see the approval in his prince’s eyes. Charming. Everything about the prince was charming. The older he grew, the more alluring he became. Such a shame that Jongdae knew nothing of the art of seduction. However, Jongdae’s presence himself was already seduction itself. Maybe, Chanyeol could teach him a thing or two. It had been so long since he’d laid with another man or a woman. All these years, Chanyeol had only got eyes for the young prince and heart for his royal duties. Nothing else could occupy his heart.

Chanyeol had doubts about his own intentions, however. The knight was willing to give the prince everything he asked, but he was afraid that his feelings would take over and let himself go, disobeying, and getting what he wanted from the prince.

“Chanyeol…” A whisper.

“Yes, my prince.” Chanyeol calmed himself and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to show his easily see-through emotions for the prince in such a vital moment in his prince’s moments. It could be a distraction in the learning process. “My lips are dry and rough but don’t worry. Just think of them as sweets.”

“Sweets?” Jongdae’s voice came innocent, and then Chanyeol felt tender, smaller lips grazed his own. They stilled for a moment before Chanyeol drew back, eyes open, processing what just happened. Chanyeol was this close to his fantasy, and maybe, his fantasy would help his prince learn, so Chanyeol leaned in to capture the prince’s lips.

“Sweets. Taste his lips like he tastes of sweets.” Chanyeol was breathless in between words as he leaned in closer and closer. His tongue lapped lightly on the prince’s lips like a kitten grooming her own paws. For Chanyeol, he didn’t have to pretend because Jongdae did taste of the sweetest thing. Better than any dessert.

Before long, Chanyeol pressed in deeper, his left hand came to rest upon the prince’s cheek, his lips moving and quivering against Jongdae’s as his tongue delved deeper to lick, to taste, to discover. It was nothing Chanyeol had imagined. It was more.

“You have done this before…” Jongdae whispered in between kisses. “You’re very good at this.”

“It’s nothing impressive, my prince. To veterans, I’m still lacking.” Chanyeol exhaled and pushed himself back an-arm-length away from the prince, watching at the now redden lips glowing underneath the moonlight.

The prince looked at him with a dazed smile and surprised the knight with his right hand pressed hotly against his nape, bringing him for another kiss. This time, there were no soft licks or tender caresses. Jongdae was insistent with his kisses, his lips moving and dancing, uncaring of how Chanyeol might taste, showing what he had learned. And true to Chanyeol’s teaching, his tongue licked into the knight’s mouth as if it was tasting sweets, flicking roughly through dips and crevices like Chanyeol was the sweetest thing. And that thought was enough to take away at the knight’s sanity as Chanyeol responded with even more vigor, no longer restraint as the prince had demonstrated. With both hands holding on to the prince’s neck, the knight could feel warm puffs of breaths coming from the prince’s lips burning at his own desires.

It was Chanyeol who had to break away. Somewhere along the way, Chanyeol had lost himself. The prince had drowned him with feelings that even the knight couldn’t keep away. He felt himself, slipping, forgetting his service to give what Jongdae ask for, and could only think of taking, taking what he wanted. Nothing in the whole kingdom now could douse his burning need for the prince.

Both of them, breathless.

He watched how Jongdae pressed his hand against where his heart should be, how his eyes fluttered shut as if he was trying to hang on. “So… this is the feeling… This excitement.”

“Of course. This is it. The feeling of intimacy.” His mind was still trying to catch up to what just happened. Chanyeol panted in between words. “This is what a man wants. This excitement.”

Like a child, Jongdae blinked in wonder, his eyes flickered back and forth from Chanyeol’s eyes to his wet bruised lips. “Really?”

“A man… a man like me…” Chanyeol shouldn’t have let his lips run wild, but it was no use stopping this fire in his eyes as he slowly peeled away the silk blanket covering the prince. The skin shone bright, moving to the rhythm of Jongdae’s short breaths, the tiny skin marks, the dips and slopes across his chest. The knight’s hand trailed up the prince’s right forearm, stopping at the shoulder, softly kneading at the flesh. Chanyeol was now trembling. After so long he had spent gazing from afar to be able to touch _everything_ all at once was overwhelming. Chanyeol’s hands came to hold the prince’s face that was now written with fear once more. A desperate exhale Chanyeol couldn’t keep to himself. “A man really wants…”

“Would it be like being with a corpse?” Jongdae was so close to breaking that it hurt Chanyeol.

The knight could only scoff at such a statement. He must look so offended which was an expression Chanyeol rarely wore that it brought a smile to Jongdae’s face.

“They say my voice is cold and brittle, and so are my arms and legs.”

“How so?” Chanyeol was enamored when Jongdae gripped at his tunic and pulling it up, so he could trail his smaller hand across Chanyeol’s stomach. It was cold indeed, and it made the knight chuffed under the attention, shaking under just one touch. Soon, his delicate fingers molded against the knight’s harden nubs, twisted, and pulled, taking away Chanyeol’s breath, drawing a groan from his quivering lips, flickers of pleasure shot through his body. “Oh… I only feel relief under your touch, my prince.”

“Relief?” Jongdae stared at him as if he was taken by something. The prince looked possessed. Was that what everyone meant when _he_ looked possessed? “Show me. I want to know what that feels like.”

Chanyeol stared in awe as he reached for the prince’s pale chest. The dark buds that had been taunting him this whole time Chanyeol brushed lightly with his fingers, feeling the flesh harden with every touch. “He will want to do this…” Chanyeol whispered in gasps as the prince moved and writhed weakly under his caresses. Hearing a broken quiet moan slipped from the prince, Chanyeol’s body was taken by want as he pressed harder and twisted and twisted and twisted, so he could hear more. Chanyeol then propped himself on an elbow, so he could hover his knightly stature over Jongdae’s princely one. “Lovely... you’re so lovely, my prince.” The white skin was enticing. It had put Chanyeol under a spell for a long time that Chanyeol had come to love the way it had such an effect on him. “If he sees this… he’ll…” Giving in, Chanyeol rooted himself in Jongdae’s embrace, lips coming to feel the nub, tongue licking and tasting, feeding, and sucking with fervor. And Jongdae’s sudden cry pierced the silent night.

The prince gave no order to stop, so the knight kept on going. His free hand felt other the nub and pulled as well before moving to suckle it. Chanyeol had dreamed for so long to have a taste, so here he was taking it. Moving back and forth between the two, licking and suckling, reveling under the prince’s soft moans. No longer was the prince breathing softly, his body moved in waves crashing against Chanyeol’s violent one. The knight seemingly understood the change of pace and trailed his lips down, kissing, licking, latching on and sucking pieces of flesh down his pretty torso. So small. So pliant. His waist felt right underneath his rough palms. Just a light grip and the prince whined, “Chanyeol…”

“My prince,” his voice dripping with liquid heat as if dipped in a burning forge. He ventured further down before nosing into the prince’s cotton trousers.

“Will he be as rough as you? As merciless?” Jongdae’s voice came as a child cry, whining, moaning.

Soon, Chanyeol came back up, facing the prince’s dreamlike appearance, eyes begging the knight for something more, hand still roaming over the chest that he had marked. “Of course, you are lovely, but you are cold-blooded in your sharp expressions, your coy looks. He will want to make you feel what you made him feel.”

“Chanyeol…” the prince breaths got caught when Chanyeol’s hand traced further down into the cotton trousers and took it off the prince, roughly pulling it away until the tips of his toes, throwing it away from the bed.

Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s lips. Suddenly, Jongdae was clawing back at Chanyeol’s body, prying away his tunic, taking it off, and the prince was rewarded with another kiss. “Good, very good.” This time, Chanyeol went down, breathing harshly against the prince’s wetted chest, making him shiver before stopping in front what Chanyeol had wanted for so, so long, but Chanyeol sat back and kept trailing his lips down the prince’s thighs, the prince’s knees, the prince’s calves, the prince’s ankles, “How soft…” Everything he had wanted. Everything he dreamed of. To taste. To see what would happen if he devoured him all at once. Suckling at every inch of his skin.

For a moment, Chanyeol paused and looked down what he had turned his prince into. A writhing mess. His chest now donned with bite marks. His pale blue skin under the moonlight flushed with heat. His hands tangled with silk sheets barely holding on. His hair wetted underneath the heat of his own knight’s gaze. His eyes were feverish with desire. His breathing loud and harsh. His whines blurred into moans at every touch. His legs trembled at his firm grip at his ankle.

“He will also…” Chanyeol let himself salivate at the expanse of the prince’s leg. His right hand held on to his right leg and gripping at the ankle before his lips while his left hand tracing up and down the thigh as he mouthed at the heel.

“My— Chanyeol—”

Chanyeol felt the flesh of his thigh tremor as he took his time licking up the sole of his feet. “My prince… You are delightful,” Chanyeol mumbled against his toes before taking each toe by the lips and wetting them with his tongue, “He will show you how much he wants you. How much he needs you.” Taken by a spell, Chanyeol suckled at the heel and then at the ankle before rubbing his princely foot against his cheek. “He will realize that you’re not cold at all, my prince. You’re warm.”

For once, Chanyeol ignored the prince’s cries for something more. Chanyeol leaned down to his other leg and hummed against the supple thigh, taking a bite, and more and more and more. It was firm against his tongue. A feast he had waited so long to dig into. Soon, both legs were wobbling against the sheet as Chanyeol no longer supported them, damped with his spit, and covered in his bite marks. They were even more delectable this way. The legs that had tortured him for so many years, making his knightly heart beat and mouth water. Now that Chanyeol had gotten a taste, he wasn’t sure if he could stop wanting more.

“Chanyeol, my knight, please…”

It was a feat that Chanyeol could pull off, ignoring the prince’s want this far into the night. It was burning proudly, curved against the prince’s stomach. And Chanyeol lowered himself on to his elbows. With his palms underneath the prince’s thighs, Chanyeol exhaled a warm breath against the angry, red cock, “So cute…” There was a scandalous huff of breath from the prince’s lips as if he was affronted by the statement. It didn’t matter to the knight, however.

Chanyeol let his eyes raked over the sight from the fluttering hole to the angry erection. All of this for Chanyeol to see. To feel. To feast upon.

Then, he let his fingers trailed down the prince’s want, making him shudder so violently, leaving the prince breathless. “You’re so beautiful, my prince.” Chanyeol could see the way it twitched underneath his attention before he looked up at Jongdae who beamed down at him with such happiness.

And Chanyeol finally relented and licked up the length up to the crown, feeling the prince shiver. His palms now held onto his thighs more firmly before the knight welcomed his prince all the way. The prince cried louder, moaned with a passion, thrashed wildly to his sides. Chanyeol couldn’t care less about his own coughs and chokes. He nuzzled closer and closer until he was nosing against his nether hair, and Chanyeol swallowed as he took what he could get. He let his tongue feel the veins, the twitches, the warmth, the way it filled up more and more. Soon, Chanyeol was out of air, and he drew back to the surface, breathing in the air harshly, feeling his empty throat ached without the prince’s presence.

“My prince, do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, teach me everything, Chanyeol. Everything.” Jongdae’s voice was now ragged with desire, and it was beautiful. Beautiful that Chanyeol was the one that got him this way. 

Chanyeol had waited for so long. After those long horse rides he spent feeling the prince’s body pressed against his, the knight would spend his breaks in a safeguarded place away from the prince’s eyes to find himself relief. With his eyes closed, the knight would sometimes lay in bed and take away his own sanity, thinking of the prince’s body. With desperation, Chanyeol tasted himself and imagined it was the prince’s release. What would it taste like? Would it be as briny and disgusting as his own? Or would it be sweeter? Smoother? _Younger?_

Once more, Chanyeol took Jongdae’s length down his lips and down his throat as far as he could take it before pulling back, dragging his tongue along with it, humming and groaning at the delicious taste. Chanyeol kept up his steady rhythms, feeling the prince bucking into him as well. It made Chanyeol’s eyes water and his lips wet. It was painful as it was pleasing. It filled Chanyeol with warmth, hearing such lovely sounds coming from the prince’s lips. “Oh, ah, oh— Chanyeol, Chan— ah! Chanyeol!” soon, Chanyeol could taste it, the slightest droplets, and oh, Chanyeol wanted more. It was both degradingly tasteless but sweet at the same time. Maybe, the prince had that effect on him. Praises and punishments seemed to blur together as Chanyeol found pleasure in both as long as it was the prince that gave it to him.

Then, Chanyeol was drawing back for a breath, licking up the length fervently and furiously, more fingers poked around at his flushed rim.

“Chanyeol, will you give me your warmth? Will you?” Jongdae was weak and managed to find the voice to ask. If that was what the prince wanted, oh, Chanyeol shuddered with desire, fingers pressing harder against the rim but never entering.

“It would require more…” for lack of a better term. “…grooming.”

“Please... ah—” Chanyeol hummed away as he suckled the tip with elation. To assault the prince with so much sensation. Chanyeol was honored. “Please. You would not suddenly see me as a fool… _uhh…_ just because I have no experience. I have— _ah… Chanyeol!_ I’ve read, Chanyeol. I’ve prepared for it.”

And suddenly Chanyeol looked up at the prince once more, pausing what he was doing.

“I demand you teach me everything.”

It riled the knight up because now the images attacked his senses, sending waves of want down his body. The prince had spent his time grooming himself, getting ready, prodding, and experimenting. Oh, did he make noises? Did he writhe against his own hands? Did he do it while the clueless knight was right outside guarding his chamber?

“Yes, my prince. Anything you want.”

And Chanyeol lapped at his own fingers, salivating at the idea of the prince’s warmth before taking Jongdae’s length once more while pressing his first finger into the heat of it all. But the excitement was too much for Chanyeol, however. Soon, he was lapping against the erection, taking it all down and swallowing and swallowing and swallowing, ignoring his own pain.

Suddenly, the prince stopped moving, still like a painting. Then, Chanyeol felt the twitches against his tongue, and now, he was tasting the prince’s release in full spurts. So vigor. Powerful. _Young._ And it made Chanyeol feel _alive._ The knight didn’t stop licking away at the prince’s length until he was shivering underneath the attention.

Chanyeol leaned back and took a lungful of air as he let the prince’s image of the afterglow burned at the back of his lids, etching it onto his memory forever. Sweat glistening all over his limp body. Jongdae was like a black pearl in the midst of the storm, shining brightly, telling his knight where to go, leading him to salvation. Every inch of his skin, his muscles moved in tandem with the beat of his heart, trying to catch a breath. 

“Chanyeol… Please… your turn.”

Jongdae was a man now. No longer a child, unable to reach.

Jongdae’s foot traced up Chanyeol’s thigh and stopped right at his still clothed aching erection, letting his little toes move against him, and Chanyeol choked at the touch, elbows slipping, his head resting against Jongdae’s thigh.

“Come on, my knight. Show me.”

So Chanyeol moved back and raised up high before inching all the way back and off the bed. It was a wonder to see how Jongdae’s eyes quickly found his evident want so prominent behind the trousers. Fingers slipping into the fabric, and Chanyeol pulled off the trousers, feeling the relief of the cold air engulfing his heat.

“Come closer, Chanyeol. Let me learn.” Suddenly, Jongdae was sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling at Chanyeol’s thighs, palming up and down the muscles.

And it took Chanyeol by storm because he didn’t think that he could stand a chance with the prince, staring at him at such as a filthy place. Chanyeol’s body was nothing compared to the prince. There was no soft skin or smooth edges. There were disgusting slopes and scars across his chest and all the way down his legs. Although it was not the first time the two had seen each other in their barest forms, Chanyeol would never find his body anything of desire.

“My prince, you shouldn’t. I’m…”

“Shh…” Jongdae pressed a soft kiss on a scar above his stomach. “Chanyeol, you should know by now to whom I am offering myself.”

Chanyeol looked down and such beautiful dark brown eyes lit up by the moon, pupils were blown wide staring up at him with adorations. “I— my prince, I’m nothing but a lowly—”

Jongdae pressed his cheeks close to his length, a tongue licking at a vein protruding. “Chanyeol, I know that I’m your prince with the way you worship me, and I’m sure that you won’t let another take me away, but know that you’re also my knight. No one can have you as I do.”

“My prince,” Chanyeol’s eyes were welled up with tears for the first time in a long time. The knight came to kneel before his prince as he perched beautifully at the edge of his bed. “I’m honored that you have offered me yourself. I shall cherish you with everything that I have.”

“My knight,” Jongdae’s hands came to part his dark strands with a tenderness that Chanyeol had craved from the prince for so long. “I, too, shall cherish you with everything that I have.”

Chanyeol let himself preened underneath the prince’s attention, leaning into his touch, letting him cup his cheeks and kiss him softly on the lips.

“Now, let me show you how much I’ve learned.” Jongdae had guided him to stand up once more, and Chanyeol felt exposed, words caught at his throat. The knight was still reeling from the sudden confession, knowing his decade long unrequited feelings were being acknowledged and cherished. “Ah… my apologies if I’m a bad student, you are a harder lesson different from mine.” Jongdae stared longingly at the length. It was a compliment that made Chanyeol’s cheeks burning with the red of autumn.

Those delicate fingers came to take him apart slowly and steadily, moving up and down, rendering the knight an incoherent mess. Chanyeol’s hands rest upon the prince’s cheeks, feeling unworthy of such gaze blessed upon him. Before long, those cherry lips took hold of the knight, and Chanyeol trembled a deep growl directing down at Jongdae who looked up at him with childlike curiosity. There was a flick of the tongue, making Chanyeol shiver. “You’re magnificent, my knight,” Jongdae whispered against the length as he let his hands trace the muscles on his stomach, his backside, his plump flesh. “You’re so strong, so valiant, yet you fall before me this way.” Again, Jongdae took Chanyeol’s length deeper down, but he could only go so far. It didn’t stop him, however, to practice what he learned, gliding up and down, flicking his tongue, licking and salivating all over the knight like he was the sweetest thing.

Chanyeol’s heart could barely take the praise hidden in his actions, hands falling to grip at the prince’s shoulders as he bowed forth. Chest expanding, contracting trying to find air that Jongdae had forced out of his lungs. Chanyeol knew better than to breathe whatever he desired. He would only breathe what the prince let him to, swim to only where the prince allowed him, move only when the prince wanted him. Anything for the prince. Anything.

He felt himself grow stronger and firmer as the prince went on suckling him and moaning around him, savoring him.

Then, Jongdae leaned back to watch the knight in amusement. “I see why you like torturing me. Maybe, you’ll let me torture you in retaliation? I want to see if you would suffer the same way I did, and more...”

“Anything. Anything for you, my prince.” Chanyeol’s voice was now only a whisper. It was clear that the prince could do to him worse than what he had done, and the knight welcomed the pain of it all. With the prince, anything was worth it.

“Oh, will you keep your promise and give me your warmth, then? I demand you stop playing tricks upon me.” Jongdae soon moved back on to the bed, lying in wait, presenting himself as he brought close the oil he eased himself for the knight. “I’ll let you indulge me next time, my knight. For now, quench my thirst.”

Chanyeol’s mind was painting the delight the next time the prince promise. “Next time? There will be more of us?”

“As much as I allow it,” Jongdae stuttered at Chanyeol’s length as the knight crawled forward to cage his prince the way he demanded.

“Yes, all for you, my prince.” Chanyeol placed a tender kiss on his temple before leaning down for another kiss, letting the prince know his desperation and his willingness to give himself up for the prince.

“Please, Chanyeol.”

So, Chanyeol was on his elbows once more, staring at the delicate rim he’d dream so much about. With his fingers dripped in oil, he gave into the prince’s demands, pushing in slowly a digit and then another. It was a fascination feeling how smooth yet tight the heat of his prince was. “Tell me, my prince. Did you take yourself while I was standing guard right outside your chambers?”

“Yes– yes. Chanyeol, I– You didn’t come for me. I was lonely. I had enough of your childish acts.” Jongdae shuddered once Chanyeol pressed upon the sensitive bud encased in all his tasteful heat.

“I apologize, my prince. I shall keep you accompany whenever you need me. Whenever you feel lonely.”

“Yes, yes, yes... Please...” Soon, a third finger and a fourth had rendered the prince much a wreck than Chanyeol had imagined. “Come to me, my knight. I need you.”

Chanyeol didn’t know if he could last long enough to indulge in his prince’s command, but he oiled himself up either way. If he couldn’t, the prince would find ways to punish him, and Chanyeol was ready for that.

Slowly, Chanyeol pressed himself in, letting himself be engulfed by the tender flesh of his prince. Oh, it was so much softer than he had thought. So much tighter and it made Chanyeol feel lightheaded. A growl left his lips when he felt the heat contracted and pulled him in further. The prince showed no signs of stopping regardless of the pained look on his beautiful face.

Chanyeol’d dreamed of taking the prince by the hand and lead him to hold on his knightly stature, holding him close. He dreamed of keeping the prince near, breathe him in, touch him, hold him. Jongdae seemed to notice his gaze as he brought his hands to wrap around the knight’s shoulders, his legs to lock around the knight’s waist. When Chanyeol sighed in content at the touch, his tongue found the prince’s half-way and kissed him breathlessly as he entered all the way. Jongdae felt nice holding on to him like this. Like he would never let go. Like he was his. Like he was everything the same the way the knight had thought of him. His princely body slotted perfectly underneath his knightly one. Jongdae was warm and soft, and Chanyeol wanted more.

Soon, the silent night was painted by deep groans of desperation and demanding moans as Chanyeol eased himself in and out of his prince, keeping his pace slow, waiting for the prince’s further commands.

“Chanyeol, hold me, take me away, “ and he did as the prince asked, dragging his length across the burning heat and delving back into him faster and faster with as much vigor as the prince demanded of him.

The prince’s cries filled his ears beautifully. The sounds Chanyeol had imagined for so long came alive. It was so much more with the way the prince desperately held on to him, moaned his name, his title over and over again, breathed heat against his nape, sweat and danced against his knightly body.

“Chanyeol...”

“My prince... I–” Chanyeol had been hanging by a thread for so long, his mind reeling at the tightness of it all, the warmth, the comfort. He raised himself higher, and it drew a scream out of the prince.

“Chanyeol, teach me. Teach me. Show me. Please.” Despite his trembling stature, the knight moved with the strength of animal taking his prince as much as he could, reveling in the praises and moans slipped from the prince’s rosy and bitten lips. “You listened to me so well, my knight. My sweet knight.”

“M– prince, I can’t–”

“Teach me, then. Teach me how to let go.”

And the knight felt it crash into all of him at once. He could no longer hold on and groaned in pleasure as warmth welcomed his release, painting the prince, marking him. Chanyeol felt shudders running down his spine as Jongdae soothed him by petting his hair, his cheeks throughout it all.

“You’ve done well, my knight.” Soon, Chanyeol was moved by the prince, back against the warm silk that had previously occupied by the prince. Feeling colder once he escaped the heat, but his cheeks were warm again catching the white of himself seeping out of the prince. Jongdae now sat back in the same way Chanyeol did, watching the knight trying to catch his breath in the afterimage of release. “You are so knightly, Chanyeol.” Hands were trailing up his muscular thighs, and it made Chanyeol preened and whimpered at the praise. “You are so strong and powerful for me.” it made Chanyeol chuff and nod in a haze, salivating at his prince’s attention. “But you will bow down to me when I command, won’t you, powerful knight?”

“Yes, yes my prince. Only for you.”

“Oh, my sweet knight, then won’t you let me learn what you taught?”

It was too much. His eyes rolled back at the image of his prince taking him apart, making him crawl like a slave he was. “I... I can’t... I did not groom myself.”

“But you will do so next time, won’t you, Chanyeol? For me? For your prince?”

“Yes, yes, my prince.” The knight should be ashamed at how powerless he presented himself for his prince for the taking, but from the way Jongdae hummed in delight as he trailed his lips down his muscular thighs and licking up his already spent want, tasting the knight on his tongue, Chanyeol felt strangely empowered, knowing that only his prince would allow him to do this, only the prince got to do this to him.

Suddenly, he was biting and marking him in his inner thighs the same way the knight had done to him. Chanyeol’s deeper moans overshadow the sloppy wet kisses the prince left all over his skin. “However, you have yet to take me apart.” The prince had already been flushed with want as his length stood tall once more. Ah, the youth. Jongdae pressed the knight’s long legs together close before Chanyeol felt fingers creeping in between his thighs oiling up his crevices. “Take it as your punishment.”

“Yes, my prince. Punish me as you wish.”

Then, Chanyeol felt his inner thighs trembled once his prince’s heat slide through space in between. “Like this, keep still, my knight. Show me your obedience.”

And Chanyeol pressed his thighs so close together, tighter, letting prince take what he wanted from him. With each drag closer and closer to his sensitive length, Chanyeol soon let go of himself and cried out in desperation, tears welling up at the burn of his thighs and the torturing pressure upon his sensitivity. The prince was smaller, but it didn’t make him any less strong. With his smaller frame, he was faster in speed and took Chanyeol by storm. Chanyeol had never felt this taken, writhing against the silk sheets, gripping at his own knees to keep himself from falling apart.

“Oh, like this, you’re so lovely, my knight. The kingdom would be at awe at how you crumble under my reign.”

Chanyeol wanted to beg, to ask for forgiveness, for His mercy, but the knight bit at his own lips, knowing that he deserved this torment. The prince relentless power all for him to see, and it was more than enough for the knight to let go again, feeling the tide closing in and crashing over once more, this time underneath the heat of the prince’s unrelenting desires. Chanyeol’s voice was dry and hoarse as he cried in the release, thighs hardened, and trembled in pleasure before feeling the prince above him stuttered in his movements and pressed harder into the knight’s release before falling on his own.

Soon, Chanyeol felt the prince marking him, painting his chest with his release. And it stuffed the knight’s heart with so much delight, so much love that Chanyeol couldn’t help but sob in the afterglow.

“Shh... Your prince is right here, sweet knight. You’ve done so well, Chanyeol. My brave knight.”

It was too much. Chanyeol had held on for years, feeling so much torturing emotions that he couldn’t express for his prince. And now, everything in his fantasy had come true. His prince’s love. His prince’s body. His prince.

Chanyeol was still recovering as he felt his prince moved away. “Let’s take a warm bath, my knight. I’ve always dreamed of you holding me close in the water.” Jongdae came to his sight, hovering his knight, and brushed a wet strand of hair on his forehead with so much tenderness that Chanyeol was rendered wordless, only nodding in answer.

Chanyeol breathed in the roses and peaches of the water and watched how Jongdae slowly stepped into the bath and folded himself, leaning against his chest that had now bloomed full of the prince’s love. The knight let his head pressed close and slotted on to the prince’s shoulder, resting comfortably as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist. “You have dreamed of me, my prince?”

“I have dreamed of you, Chanyeol, and have seen you as well. Don’t think that you’re very good at hiding from my sight.” Jongdae sighed in content as they leaned further into the water until only their heads were above the surface. “You are not so subtle with your noises, sweet knight. Our horses are quite distressed at your calls.”

The knight couldn’t reply to the statement. It was the prince’s specialty, bending words to hurt, to praise, to tease. “I apologize, my prince.”

“Oh, don’t be. I find them lovely. I myself am quite taken by how your commanding frame falls apart by such acts. _Hmm..._ Finally, you hold me. I’ve wanted to feel what it’s like. You’ve been so close to me, guiding me through my rides.”

“It’s a wonder you still need guidance.” Chanyeol was glad that the prince couldn’t see his knight in such bashful expression. It was unknightly, to say the least.

“Only your guidance, my knight. I won’t let another hold me this way.” Jongdae turned to his side, lips pressing against the knight’s cheek with such close proximity. “You won’t let that happen, will you?”

“No, I won’t. You’re my prince.”

“And you’re my knight.”

Like this, Chanyeol wanted this to be forever, holding his prince close, bodies perfectly fitted with one another. The prince was so small but powerful in his hold while the knight was so big but pliant underneath his commands.

“From now on, when we swim, don’t leave early,” Jongdae whispered, eyes filled so much adoration for the knight as he took a hold of his chin. “When we ride, don’t go off by yourself. When we train, don’t leave me alone to catch my breath. Don’t run away. Not from me, your prince. You’ll keep me company, my knight.”

“Yes, my prince. Anything for you.”

That night, Chanyeol let the prince lead him back to his bed and showered him with kisses and promises a prince was willing to give.

The knight was more than happy to comply with Jongdae’s every command. From now on, Chanyeol would no longer swim away. If Jongdae wanted him to drown, he would in a heartbeat. The knight was trapped under the prince’s orders, and it would be the most comforting thing.

Chanyeol wouldn’t be anything but Jongdae’s, and he didn’t want to be anything more.


End file.
